The Hunger Games and Jeff Who Lives at Home (3217)
"The Hunger Games and Jeff Who Lives at Home" is the seventh episode of the second season of film review web series Half in the Bag, and 28th episode in the series overall. The episode aired March 30, 2012 on Blip. In this episode, Mike and Jay are forced to fix Mr. Plinkett's DVD player and accidentally create a monster. Plot Mr. Plinkett is miffed that Mike and Jay caused him to break his new DVD player. He issues an ultimatum to the duo, ordering them to fix his DVD player before he returns from lunch. Hoping to continue to scam Plinkett, the repairmen jury-rig a solution, merging the DVD player with the VCR into a DVD-VCR hybrid. The unholy hybrid comes to life, brimming with malice, and begins destroying Plinkett's living room. The repairmen and Plinkett are saved when a robot calling itself FUCK-BOT 5000!, attracted by scent of robot sentience, bursts into the living room and destroys the hybrid through forced intercourse. Summary and Review ''The Hunger Games'' ''Jeff Who Lives at Home'' Overview | Rating2 = | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 68/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/the-hunger-games | rottentomatoes = 84/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/the_hunger_games/ }} | Rating2 = | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 60/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/jeff-who-lives-at-home | rottentomatoes = 78/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/jeff_who_lives_at_home/ }} | Rating2 = | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 74/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/cyrus | rottentomatoes = 80/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/cyrus/ }} | Rating2 = N/A | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 67/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/garden-state | rottentomatoes = 86/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/garden_state/ }} | Rating2 = N/A | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 16/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/showgirls | rottentomatoes = 19/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/showgirls/ }} | Rating2 = N/A | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 69/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/21-jump-street | rottentomatoes = 85/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/21-jump-street-2011/ }} |} Appearances * Mike Stoklasa as Mike, DVD-VCR hybrid voice, Plinkett voiceover * Jay Bauman as Jay * Rich Evans as Harry S. Plinkett * Jack Packard as FUCK-BOT 5000! * Jessi Nakles and Nick Packard as Robot Wranglers Production The episode was shot and edited between March 23 and March 30, 2012. The episode first aired March 30, 2012 on Blip. Plinkett Introduction * Eat my shorts, you f***. Sources # The Hunger Games. Dir. Gary Ross. Lionsgate Films, 2012. Film. # Jeff Who Lives at Home. Dir. Jay Duplass, Mark Duplass. Paramount Vantage, 2012. Film. # Cyrus. Dir. Jay Duplass, Mark Duplass. Fox Searchlight Pictures, 2010. Film. # Garden State. Dir. Zach Braff. Fox Searchlight Pictures, 2004. Film. # Showgirls. Dir. Paul Verhoeven. United Artists, 1995. Film. # 21 Jump Street. Dir. Phil Lord, Christopher Miller. Columbia Pictures, 2012. Film. References External Links * "The Hunger Games and Jeff Who Lives at Home" on RedLetterMedia * "Half in the Bag Episode 28: The Hunger Games and Jeff Who Lives at Home" on YouTube Category:Half in the Bag Category:Half in the Bag (season 2) episodes